Sensou no Vampire
by fuyuki-tan
Summary: Insane Author just thinking: how if Zero and Ichiru were separated Twins... chap 7 UPDATE! Yeay! WARNING: OOC and typo juga YAOI is BL is BOYxBOY
1. Chapter 1: Pertemuan

**Hmm lagi mikir aja, gimana kalau ternyata Zero sama Ichiru adalah kembar yang terpisah… hehe**

**Dan beginilah hasilnya.**

**Terus, jalan ceritanya akan berbeda dengan aslinya.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Warning: OOC**

**Cast: Ichiru Kiryu, Zero Kiryu, Yuki Cross, Kaname Kuran (mungkin nambah di chapter selanjutnya)**

**This is just fanfiction, like I said. If I were the owner of Vampire Knight, let me think, would me make a fanfic for my copyright?**

**Disclaimer: all characters belongs to Matsuri Hino-sensei as mangaka.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pertemuan**

Kutukan anak kembar keluarga Hunter. Tidak bisa dihindari. Keluarga Kiryu mengalami lebih dari sekadar kutukan.

* * *

Ichiru sedang berjalan menuju ke sekolah bersama Yuki, saat matanya menangkap sosok bermantel panjang dan mengenakan syal menutup setengah wajahnya, sedangkan rambutnya yang berwarna silver menutupi matanya, jalan dari arah berlawanan.

Ichiru berhenti di tempat saat mereka berpapasan, dia merasa seperti mencium aroma manis dari orang itu.

"Kenapa Ichiru?"

"Yang tadi lewat…"

Yuki memberi wajah polos, "He? Siapa yang lewat? Dari tadi Cuma kita berdua yang jalan loh. Jalanan sepi."

Yuki bergidik ngeri, "Hiii!"

"Ah, maaf tadi aku melamun."

Lalu, pipi Yuki menggembung tanda kesal dan kembali ngoceh.

Ichiru tahu, dia tidak mendengarkan ocehan Yuki. Pikirannya melayang saat dia mengetahui sebuah kebenaran tadi malam.

Yuki melunak, menyentuh pipi Ichiru, "Ada apa? Kamu terlihat aneh hari ini."

Ichiru tersenyum, menggeleng pelan, "Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo jalan lagi."

Ichiru yakin yang tadi lewat adalah orang yang dia cari, orang yang jadi topik pembicaraan semalam. Tapi, aroma manis apa tadi? Rasanya jiwa pemburunya bergerak buas.

* * *

"Psst! Ichiru!" Yuki menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dalam diam, berusaha memanggil Ichiru dari alam khayalnya.

Terlambat.

Suara gebrakan meja yang terdengar nyaring menandakan guru mereka menyadari kalau Ichiru tidur, terlebih pemandangan itu sudah terlihat di depan mata, dan yang baru saja terjadi adalah sang guru menjatuhkan buku setebal tujuh ratus halaman hard cover tepat di samping telinga Ichiru.

Sukses membuat Ichiru kaget dan memandang sang guru dengan ngeri.

"Ya, Ichiru. Sebagai murid teladan yang peringkatnya selalu nomor satu, bukan berarti bisa tidur-tiduran kan? Dan lagi, sebagai Penjaga, seharusnya kau memberi contoh yang baik."

"I-Iya…" jawab Ichiru lemah.

"Karena kau bertugas, maka saya tidak bisa memberimu tugas fisik. Dan karena ini pertama kalinya terjadi, akan saya lupakan."

Guru itu kembali ke depan kelas, tanpa sepengetahuaannya Ichiru menghela napas lega.

Ichiru menangkap dari sudut matanya kalau Yuki sedang memberi tatapan 'bodoh'. Dan, Ichiru merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Aku kenapa sih? Padahal aku gak begadang tadi malam…" pikir Ichiru kesal.

* * *

Petugas Jaga harus berkeliling malam untuk memastikan anak asrama Day Class tidak berkeliaran di asrama Night Class. Itu sampai jam tiga, waktu pasti kalau anak Day Class sudah tertidur.

"Ichiru, kamu kenapa? Kurang tidur?" tanya Yuki saat mereka kembali berpatroli.

Ichiru tidak menjawab, lebih tepatnya dia tidak mendengar karena pikirannya penuh dengan orang bermantel panjang yang melewatinya tadi pagi.

_Ini di sekolah, apa keamanan sekolah mulai turun?, _Ichiru sedang berpikir.

"Lagi, kamu melamun. Sejak pagi kamu kenapa Ichiru?"

"Yuki," panggil Ichiru tiba-tiba, "Maaf aku mau bertemu Kepsek. Kamu patroli sendiri ya."

Setelah berkata seperti itu Ichiru pergi. Yuki menghela napas kesal. Harusnya Ichiru tahu kalau jam pulang sekolah seperti ini adalah jam berangkat siswa Night Class yang artinya cewek-cewek bukannya pergi ke asrama mereka di Night Class tapi pergi ke asrama Night Class.

Yuki menghentakkan kakinya lebar-lebar karena kesal.

"Yuki," suara berat menghentikan langkah Yuki.

Yuki yang mengenali suara itu langsung berbalik dan tersenyum, "Kaname-sama!"

Pria dengan setelan seragam berwarna putih itu tersenyum dan memberikan pelukan kecil pada Yuki, orang yang berharga baginya.

"Kenapa Kaname-sama ada di sini?"

"Hanya mengunjungimu," ucap Kaname dengan senyum menawannya.

Yuki menggembungkan pipinya, "Jangan menggodaku, Kaname-sama!"

Belum sempat Kaname membuka mulut untuk membalas, Yuki tiba-tiba memekik kaget dan kembali berbicara, "Akh! Aku lupa, aku harus jaga! Sebentar lagi kelas Kaname-sama akan dimulai. Aku harus berjaga agar Kaname-sama dan yang lain gak telat. Dah!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu Yuki berlari menuju pintu gerbang asrama Night Class.

Senyum di wajah Kaname mengembang, melihat tingkah orang berharganya.

* * *

Ichiru sudah berulang kali mengetuk pintu ruang Kepsek tapi tidak ada jawaban. Karena kesal, Ichiru langsung membuka pintu ruangan. Kosong, tidak ada orang, pantas saja tidak ada jawaban. Ichiru merasa bodoh. Dia berjalan menuju asrama Night Class, walau enggan. Dia harus membantu Yuki untuk berpatrolo jaga.

* * *

Pintu gerbang Night Class dibuka dan terlihatlah penghuni Night Class. Mereka semua terlihat elegan dibalik seragam putih itu. Tampan dan cantik.

Yuki kelabakan karena ribut-ribut di belakang tangannya saat dia mencoba menenangkan Day Class saat terdengar bunyi peluit, dan saat Yuki membalikkan badan untuk melihat suara apa tadi, para penghuni Day Class sudah berjajar rapi memberi jalan. Yuki, akhirnya berjalan ke pinggir.

"Bodoh, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Ichiru! Dari mana saja kamu!?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang tadi, dan lagi lebih baik kamu mengurus mereka," Ichiru menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya.

"Haa?! Kalau saja kamu gak pergi tiba-tiba pasti gak gini kan?"

"Kalau aku datang bersamamu, keadaannya akan tetap begini."

Tepat. Siswa Day Class mengagumi siswa Night Class. Semua tanpa terkecuali dirinya, ah sepertinya ada satu yang tidak suka: Ichiru. Masa lalunya membuat Ichiru memandang semua Night Class sama dengan yang menghancurkan kehidupannya sembilan tahun lalu.

Beberapa anak memberikan hadiah pada Kaname setelah agak jauh, Day Class pergi, kembali ke asrama. Saat itulah Yuki melihat makhluk seperti apa Night Class. Yuki tahu itu, sangat tahu. Bahkan Yuki tahu siapa Kaname-samannya. Tapi Yuki menjauhkan pikiran buruk itu. Dia beranggapan kalau manusia dan vampire bisa hidup berdampingan. Seperti mimpi yang selalu diucapkan ayahnya, kepsek sekolah ini.

* * *

Sementara di tempat lain, seorang pemuda berambut silver melepas mantel panjangnya dan meletakkannya pada sandaran sofa, diikuti syalnya. Dia melihat ke luar jendela dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Ketemu…!" ucapnya senang.

Suara pintu dibuka tidak membuat pemuda itu beralih dari langit jingga yang dipandangnya.

"Zero."

* * *

**Yah, segini aja dulu. Masih bingung mau dibawa ke mana…**

**Maaf penggemar Zero! .**

**Tenang saja, chapter berikut-berikutnya Zero bakal ambil banyak bagian huahaha!**


	2. Chapter 2: Memory

**Sebelum mulai cerita, author mau curhat tentang kesedihan author: sebenarnya ini mau buat incest, tapi berhubung sudah ada 2 incest di list author jadi author putuskan tunda (?) mungkin saja akhirnya bakalan jadi incest (dasar author gila)**

**Ntahlah author masih bingung**

* * *

Chapter 2: Memory

* * *

"Ketemu!" ucap Zero rendah dengan seringaian khasnya.

"Siapa?" tanya seseorang yang membuka pintu.

Zero membalik badan sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada, lalu bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya. Tidak menjawab dan hanya memberi seringaian senangnya.

Orang itu menutup pintu di belakangnya dan duduk di sofa setelah meletakkan tongkat kayu kesayangannya.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Zero, mengembalikan wajah dinginnya.

"Ya, Pemerintah Vampire menemukan jejak kita," ucap pria paruh baya yang sesungguhnya berumur ratusan tahun itu.

"Oh," Zero berjalan menuju kursi kebesarannya di balik meja, "Bukan masalah. Kita hanya perlu menghilangkan jejak."

Zero membuka beberapa dokumen yang sejak kemarin belum dibacanya. Membacanya cepat lalu bergumam. Sedangkan pria paruh baya itu hanya memandang kegiatan Zero dari tempatnya.

"Paman Lucas, menurutmu bagaimana?"

Pria paruh baya itu menunggu, apa orang yang dianggap anaknya sendiri itu akan melanjutkan perkataannya atau tidak, selain itu ia sedang berpikir arah pembicaraan anak di balik meja itu.

"Kita harus memperkuat koloni kita. Betul, kalau mereka melihat jejak kita, kita harus menghapus jejak mereka."

Zero tertawa ringan membuat pria paruh baya itu bergidik, semakin membuat perutnya mual saat tawa Zero membesar membuat suaranya menggema, memenuhi ruangan.

"Ya, akan aku beri tahu pada 'mereka'," ucap pria paruh baya itu sembari mengambil tongkatnya dan bersiap pergi. Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi yang diinginkan Zero, ia melangkah menuju pintu.

"Paman," panggilan Zero menahannya di pintu.

Pria itu berbalik.

"Aku menunggu kabar baik."

Walau gelap, pria itu yakin Zero memberinya seringaian dan tatapan intimidasi. Perutnya mual dan badannya gemetar. Dia sudah cukup yakin hanya dengan gejala itu. Sudah lama sekali dia hidup bersama anak itu.

"Tentu saja," ucap Paman Lucas sembari membuka pintu lalu menutupnya kembali.

Zero tidak bisa menahan tawanya, keinginannya akan menjadi nyata.

* * *

"Ichiru!" panggil Yuki kesal saat melihat Ichiru tiduran di bawah pohon, seperti biasa.

Pria berambut silver itu membuka matanya dengan enggan. Saat matanya terbuka setengah, cukup untuk melihat orang yang mengganggu tidur siangnya dia memberi tatapan oh membuat Yuki kesal.

"Sebentar lagi jamnya Night Class keluar! Buruan bangun!"

Yuki menarik tangan Ichiru yang langsung ditepis si pemilik tangan membuat Yuki terkejut.

Menyadari perbuatannya, Ichiru segera bangkit, "Aku bisa bangun sendiri," ucapnya rendah.

Seperti yang Yuki perkirakan, mereka terlambat datang karena putri Day Class sudah berkumpul di gerbang asrama Night Class.

"Argh! Kalian harus tenang!" ucap Yuki buru-buru berdiri di depan gerbang sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Hoi, Ichiru! Bantu aku!"

Tapi Ichiru hanya berdiam diri jauh dari kerumunan.

Bisik-bisik perempuan Day Class terdengar di telinga Yuki.

"Ah! Padahal Ichiru cakep kan? Kalau saja dia gak dingin gitu!"

"Iya! Iya!"

"Terus kenapa si Yuki ini malah segampang itu dekat Ichiru dan Kaname-senpai!"

"Iya! Aku juga dengar gosipnya!"

Tapi, Yuki mengabaikannya. Yuki melakukan ini karena dia tahu kebenaran di balik penghuni Night Class. Mereka adalah Vampire. Makhluk mengerikan penghisap darah. Yuki pernah diserang dulu dan diselamatkan Kaname. Entah bagaimana Kaname yang seorang vampire mau menyelamatkannya. Karena itu, walau takut Yuki tetap memberanikan diri, sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Bodoh!"

Ucapan Ichiru itu membuatnya kesal ditambah dengan Ichiru yang sedang memeluknya.

"Jauh!" ucap Yuki sambil memberi jarak.

Ichiru membuang muka.

Yuki tahu, harusnya dia berterima kasih, bukannya marah. Tadi dia melamun dan histeria perempuan Day Class membuatnya oleng.

Teriakan-teriakan yang memekakkan telinga semakin riuh saat gerbang Night Class terbuka. Yuki mengetatkan penjagaan dan mencoba menenangkan mereka. Tapi, kejadian peluit dan memberi jalan kembali terulang. Membuat Yuki merasa bodoh.

Satu persatu penghuni Night Class muncul. Terakhir Kaname yang menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa orang pentingnya.

"Yuki, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Yuki yang ditatap tajam oleh semua perempuan Day Class menjawab kikuk, "Oh, yah.. itu… baik."

Kaname tersenyum, "Jangan kurang tidur. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu."

"Uhm, i-iya…" jawab Yuki lemah.

Entah kenapa vampire ini tidak menakutkan baginya. Ada perasaan hangat di dalam hatinya.

Setelah semua penghuni Night Class menghilang dari pandangan, perempuan Day Class tidak langsung kembali ke asrama seperti biasa, melainkan memberi pandangan membunuh pada Yuki membuat Yuki mati kutu.

"Yah… itu…" Yuki berusaha mengeluarkan suara untuk meringankan suasana. Tapi gagal.

"Jangan memonopoli Kaname-senpai seorang diri!"

"Jangan sok-sokan!"

"Ahh Kaname-senpai!"

Melihat pemandangan yang semakin ricuh membuat Ichiru turun tangan. Menarik Yuki dari kerumunan yang hanya meninggalkan tangan di atas kepala: berharap pertolongan.

* * *

Ichiru memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang putih. Ingatannya melayang ke sembilan tahun lalu saat kejadian pembantaian keluarganya terjadi.

* * *

Ichiru berjalan lemah dengan napas terengah, menyusul Zero yang berjalan sangat cepat.

"Zero! Tunggu aku! Pelan dikit dong jalannya…" keluh Ichiru beberapa langkah di belakang Zero.

Ichiru bisa melihat pandangan serius Zero. Semangat Hunter terpancar jelas dari matanya. Sejak semalam saat mereka berdua diberi tahu akan ada seorang Shisou yang mengajarkan mereka menjadi seorang Hunter, pemburu vampire.

Sejak kecil mereka tahu orangtua mereka adalah Hunter, mereka adalah keluarga Hunter yang cukup disegani—oleh Hunter lainnya maupun vampire.

Hari ini mereka akan menjemput Shisou mereka di pelabuhan. Zero sangat bersemangat menjadi penerus Ayah dan Ibunya.

Zero berhenti sejenak dan berbalik, sadar kalau Ichiru ikut bersamanya. Padahal sebelumnya Zero sudah menyuruhnya tidak usah ikut karena masalah kesehatan. Ya, keluarga Hunter yang memiliki anak kembar, hanya ada satu orang yang akan kuat dan menjadi seorang Hunter. Sedang yang lain karena fisiknya lemah maka harus menyimpan niatannya itu. Tapi, Ichiru tidak mau. Dia juga ingin menjadi Hunter dan tidak membebani siapa pun.

Zero tersenyum, "Maaf Ichiru. Aku terlalu bersemangat," ucap Zero sembari menjulurkan tangannya.

Ichiru menyambut uluran tangan Zero dan menggenggamnya. Mereka bergandengan tangan menuju pelabuhan.

Zero yang diingat Ichiru adalah saudara yang baik, lembut, walau selalu bermata tajam, tapi…

* * *

Ichiru memegang kepalanya yang sakit, diputuskan untuk bertemu Kepsek.

Ichiru mengetuk kantor kepsek. Dia masih ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Ya, Ichiru."

Suara Kepsek membuat Ichiru membuka pintu. Menampakkan iris violetnya.

"Kepsek,"

"Ada apa Ichiru? Duduk lah dulu, kita minum teh dan…"

Ichiru maju sampai kursi, "Kenapa Kepsek tahu aku yang mengetuk pintu?"

"Karena hanya kamu dan Yuki saja yang akan mencariku, dan hanya kamu yang mengetuk pintu, dan karena Yuki ada di sini."

Ichiru terkejut. Dia terlalu fokus pada Kepsek sehingga tidak sadar Yuki sedang berdiri di dekat jendela.

Ichiru berdeham, mencoba menurunkan kecepatan pompa jantungnya. Dia menarik kursi dan duduk.

"Ichiru, ada apa? Wajahmu pucat."

"Kepsek," Ichiru mengabaikan Yuki membuat Yuki menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kebetulan sekali, ada sesuatu juga yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Ucapan Kepsek ini semakin membuat Yuki kesal. Ayanya ikut-ikutan mengabaikannya!

"Yuki, bisa tinggalkan kami?" pinta Kepsek.

Yuki terdiam sebentar, jika ada sesuatu yang Ayahnya dan Zero bicarakan tanpa dirinya itu berarti hal yang dibicarakan sangat penting. Yuki berjalan menuju pintu lalu berbalik dengan cepat, "Jangan lama-lama! Aku gak mau makan malam sendiri! Dan Ichiru! Pastikan kamu ikut makan malam dengan kami!"

Setelah langkah kaki Yuki tidak terdengar, suasana kantor kepsek menjadi serius.

"Kepsek, ini tentang kejadian sembilan tahun lalu…"

Kepsek menyuruh Ichiru berhenti dengan tangannya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari dalam laci. Membaliknya dan memperlihatkan stempel Persatuan Hunter.

"Ini…"

Kepsek tersenyum, "Tugas pertamamu sebagai seorang Hunter. Akan ada pertemuan besar, di dalamnya ada beberapa vampire—kalau kamu melihat mereka, kamu akan tahu—dan tugasmu adalah memastikan jalannya acara dengan tidak adanya pertumpahan darah."

Ichiru memandang Kepsek dengan tatapan tidak bisa ditebak.

"Waktu dan lain-lain bisa kamu lihat di sini."

"Apa bisa ditolak?"

"Sayangnya tidak bisa. Kau tahu itu."

Hening sesaat.

"Oh, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi?"

Ichiru mengumpulkan keberanian yang tadi sempat menghilang.

"Apa jasad Zero benar tidak ada saat…"

Ichiru tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, tenggorokannya tercekat, kata-kata itu tertahan di pangkal lidahnya.

Kepsek yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Ichiru langsung menjawab, "Belum ada data pasti. Tapi menurut kepolisian dan Hunter yang tiba saat itu, memang tidak ada."

"Tapi… aku lihat Zero… Zero… di…"

Lagi, Ichiru tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau ditemukan pingsan saat itu. Tidak ada bekas luka gigitan padamu dan setelah menjalani pemeriksaan kau baik-baik saja. Kalau dilihat dari jumlah darah saat itu, sepertinya jasad Zero dibawa binatang buas. Karena salju turun sangat lebat, tidak ditemukan jejak apa pun. Sementara, hanya itu yang bisa kita simpulkan."

"…iya."

Ichiru tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata lebih dari itu.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut makan malam bersama kami. Kau tahu bagaimana Yuki."

Ichiru mencoba tersenyum. Masih ada yang mengganjal hatinya. Orang bermantel panjang itu, dia yakin sekali itu Zero. Tapi kejadian 'pembunuhan' Zero dilakukan di depan matanya. Lalu, siapa sosok itu?

* * *

Zero dengan mantel panjang dan syal menutupi sebagian wajahnya melihat gerbang Cross Gakuen. Tawa rendah khasnya terdengar dari balik syal.

Sementara itu, murid Night Class merasakan hawa membunuh dalam beberapa detik membuat mata indah masing-masing mereka merah, seindah merah darah.

Saat malam datang mengganti siang, bulan bulat terlihat dari balik awan. Bercahaya segar, sekali lagi membuat mata penghuni Night Class bercahaya merah indah. Kebutuhan akan darah memenuhi kerongkongan mereka.

"Waktu untuk kita menikmati Vampire Night."

* * *

**Tolong jangan bunuh author. Padahal di chap sebelumnya author janji memunculkan banyak adegan Zero ternyata masih didominasi Ichiru. Tapi yah api gak apa-apa deh… toh seiyuu mereka sama #plak **

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya**

**RnR please :)  
**

**You'll make me better in write skill and make me more confident and make me feel "gila nih ada yang ngreview, semangat semangat!" yah something like that,., tapi yah kalau gak ada ide atau lagi gak semangat yah… I'm sure you know what I mean. Uohohoho #authormenghilangdibalikasap**


	3. Chapter 3: Kejadian tak Terduga

**Ya, ya ya yaayy! Author kembali dengan chapter ke-3!**

**Romance di kepala author ada IchiruxZero alias incest (entah gimana, author gila cinta incest apalagi anak kembar), IchiruxKaname, ZeroxKaname, itu untuk yaoi. Kalau straight romance masing2 cowok berkesempatan sama Yuki. Tapi, ntahlah ikut alur aja dulu. Ntah romancenya ntar jadi kayak gimana.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Kejadian tak Terduga

* * *

"Waktunya sebentar lagi, Ichiru. Kita akan bertemu lagi," ucap Zero sebelum menghilang dari gerbang Cross Gakuen.

* * *

Ichiru datang sesuai yang tertera dalam surat perintahnya. Pemandangan dalam pertemuan itu terlihat biasa, tapi Ichiru bisa merasakan dia beberapa kali berpapasan dengan beberapa vampire. Ichiru punya insting sebagai Hunter ini sejak kecil. Sebagai penerus Hunter dengan kutukan, hanya ini yang dia punya.

Ichiru memilih tempat di pojok ruangan, jauh dari jangkauan pandang siapa pun dan dia dapat mengamati segala yang terjadi. Beberapa pelayan yang mengantar minuman ditolaknya dengan isyarat tangan.

Setelah sekitar satu jam saat Ichiru sudah mulai bosan, lagi, samar-samar Ichiru mencium aroma manis saat dia bertemu pria bermantel panjang. Ichiru menjadi awas karena berpikir itu adalah aroma darah. Tapi, selama masa pengawasannya tidak ada hal aneh terjadi. Ichiru berjalan memutar mengikuti aroma manis itu. Matanya menyipit, fokus dengan sekeliling.

Di sana! Sekilas Ichiru kembali melihat sosok bermantel panjang dan syal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Dan hal yang lebih penting, warna rambut yang sama dengan dirinya. Hal yang baru disadari Ichiru. Hal penting yang membuat Ichiru yakin sosok itu adalah Zero.

Ichiru mempercepat langkahnya, dia ingin memastikannya saat fokusnya hilang dan menabrak seseorang yang dibencinya. Orang yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya. Orang yang selalu dihormati Yuki walau Yuki tahu siapa sebenarnya orang itu.

Sepasang mata Kaname memerah sesaat membuat Ichiru awas karena detik itu juga dia merasakan semua vampire dalam ruangan itu memberinya hawa membunuh yang kuat.

"Oh, jadi 'itu' kamu?" ucap Kaname dengan pandangan mata merendahkan.

Deti itu juga Ichiru kehilangan aroma manis yang tadi dia ikuti, "Permisi."

Ichiru tidak mau menundukkan kepala kepada makhluk yang menghabisi seluruh keluarganya. Dan lagi, di mata Ichiru: manusia lebih tinggi derajatnya dibanding vampire, darah murni sekalipun.

Ichiru menyusuri ruangan ke arah terakhir aroma manis itu muncul. Dia masih punya harapan bertemu dengan pemilik aroma manis itu.

* * *

Zero bisa melihat Ichiru sedang bersusah payah mencari dirinya. Hal itu menurutnya lucu maka dia menyeringai kemudian tertawa rendah di balik syalnya.

Pertemuan ini sangat membosankan. Hanya alasan pemerintah saja untuk menghabiskan anggaran, tapi toh digunakan dengan baik oleh pejabat-pejabat itu untuk bertransaksi entah-apa-Zero-tidak-peduli yang jelas itu bukan transaksi yang akan menguntungkan negeri tetapi menguntungkan hidup sendiri.

Zero baru akan pergi dari ruangan itu saat seorang elegan berdarah murni menghalanginya dengan kecepatan super.

"Cih!" Zero meludah, kesal.

Kaname, vampire berdarah murni itu memandang Zero kesal. Secepat angin, Kaname membawa tubuh Zero ke dinding terbelakang gedung itu melewati lorong, memojokkannya. Hingga jauh dari keramaian. Memandangnya dengan dingin, namun bukannya takut Zero malah memberi tatapan tidak kalah pada Kaname.

Kaname yang tersenyum, hanya sebelah bibirnya yang diangkat, seperti memberi pandangan: kamu di genggamanku.

"Lepas," ucap Zero kesal berusaha melepas lengan Kaname dari lehernya.

Tangan Zero yang bebas berusaha melepas tangan Kaname, bahkan mencakarnya, karena Zero sudah kehabisan oksigen.

Darah. Darah. Darah. Cairan merah itu mengalir lembut dari bekas luka yang ditimbulkan Zero di lengan Kaname. Mata Zero memerah segar sementara napasnya semakin memburu.

Menahan nafsu haus darahnya, Zero menggigit bibirnya dalam-dalam hingga bibirnya sendiri berdarah.

Kaname tersenyum, kali ini tersenyum. Bukan hanya sebelah bibirnya yang terangkat. Kaname merendahkan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan pandangan Zero lalu menjilat darah Zero di bibir. Setelah itu Kaname menyodorkan lengannya yang masih dialiri darah segar ke mulut Zero tapi ditolak Zero mentah-mentah.

Sudah jelas. Zero tidak sudi. Dia tidak akan meminum darah. Cairan berwarna merah seperti itu bukan apa-apa. Dia bisa menahannya, seperti biasa. Tapi ada masanya saat otot bergerak di luar kendali, atas nafsu. Di luar akal sehat si pemilik.

Zero memegang lengan Kaname dengan ganas. Wajahnya mendekat ke arah darah di lengan Kaname. Taring muncul di kedua sisinya. Lidahnya terjulur. Semakin rendah Zero merendahkan kepalanya, semakin rendah, semakin rendah saat Zero merasakan kehadiran Ichiru di mulut lorong. Zero mematahkan lengan Kaname lalu pergi meninggalkan Kaname.

* * *

Zero kembali ke kediamannya, duduk di balik meja. Kepalanya tertunduk ditopang dua tangannya di dahi.

"Kenapa aku?!" umpat Zero pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sudah biasa! Aku bisa mengendalikan diri selama bertahun-tahun lamanya dan menjadi 'normal'! Kenapa tadi…!"

"Sial!" bersamaan dengan umpatan ini Zero menggebrak mejanya.

Air mineral di gelas bening itu bergetar bahkan jatuh membasahi ambal. Tapi Zero sedang tidak peduli. Rasa hausnya menguap entah ke mana.

* * *

Ichiru tiba di mulut lorong bersamaan orang-orang yang tadi ditebaknya sebagai vampire. Ichiru jelas tidak suka, tapi aroma manis itu tiba-tiba saja tercium jelas, sangat jelas bahkan, dari ujung lorong itu.

Ichiru tidak yakin, di matanya hanya ada Kaname. Tapi dia harus memastikan sesuatu. Bahkan tidak peduli para vampire itu memberinya tatapan tidak suka.

Ichiru menciumnya semakin jelas saat dia mendekat ke arah Kaname. Apa mungkin selama ini aroma manis ini milik Kaname? Tapi Ichiru menepis pemikiran itu, jelas-jelas aroma manis itu dia cium dari orang bermantel panjang.

"Kaname-sama, Anda baik-baik saja? Saya mencium bau darah Anda."

Ichiru berjalan mendekati jendela besar memastikan pintu keluar-masuk kendaraan. Mungkin yang dicarinya melewati pintu itu, karena jaraknya tidak terlalu lama.

Dari sudut mata Ichiru melihat Kaname mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh mereka berhenti bertanya, "Aku baik-baik saja. Lagi pula luka kecil seperti itu akan menutup dengan cepat."

Kaname berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti gerombolan vampire yang baru datang itu.

Ichiru yakin tadi Kaname sempat meliriknya. Ichiru melihat jam di tangannya. Tugasnya selesai, dia langsung berlari ke luar gedung. Mungkin orang itu belum jauh. Tapi, sia-sia Ichiru tidak menemukannya.

* * *

Zero membuka laci mejanya, ada sebuah bingkai foto kecil di sana tapi terlihat sangat berdebu walau pencahayaan kurang.

Tidak sampai lima detik, Zero kembali menutup laci itu. Ada sesuatu yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya, sesuatu yang mengoyak hatinya.

* * *

Ichiru mengetuk pintu ruangan Kepsek. Dia ingin memberi laporan pada Kepseknya yang sekaligus seniornya sebagai seorang Hunter. Sebelum melaporkannya pada Persatuan Hunter, Ichiru ingin berkonsultasi terhadap apa yang baru ia alami.

Saat Ichiru mendapat izin masuk ruangan, Ichiru kaget sekaligus senang. Orang yang dulu sangat dikaguminya kini di hadapannya. Orang yang mengajarkannya dan Zero cara menjadi seorang Hunter tangguh.

"Shisou!" ucap Ichiru dengan suara terlampau tinggi.

Orang dengan mata diperban sebelah kirinya itu tersenyum. Walau perban itu memberi kesan seram, tapi di mata Ichiru itu adalah senyuman hangat yang selalu dia terima dulu. Walau setelah itu selalu ada latihan keras yang membuatnya kewalahan.

"Kau sudah besar dan tumbuh sehat rupanya!" ucap Shisou sambil menepuk pundak Ichiru.

Kata 'sehat' menyekat tenggorokan Ichiru. Sejak kejadian sembilan tahun lalu, kesehatan Ichiru berangsur membaik. Itulah yang membuat Ichiru takut dan merasa bersalah. Selama ini tentu saja dia ingin sehat tapi tidak dengan mengorbankan Zero. Walau jujur, beberapa kali Ichiru merasa iri dengan Zero yang bisa berlatih lebih banyak dibanding dirinya karena masalah kesehatan.

"Iya," akhirnya Ichiru menjawab.

Kalau dibanding dengan Zero yang bermata tajam, sebenarnya Ichiru lebih kalem, dalam hal apa pun. Tapi, untuk beberapa hal dia bisa menjadi cuek dan dingin, menurut Ichiru kalau dia melakukannya Zero bisa memaafkannya, karena sudah mengorbankannya.

* * *

Zero sedang menyantap daging asapnya di ruang makan, ditemani Paman Lucas. Seperti biasa walau Paman Lucas tidak makan seperti dirinya.

"Paman," panggil Zero di sela kegiatan mengunyahnya.

Lucas, pria paruh baya itu tidak pernah mengeluarkan suara kalau Zero sedang menyantap makanannya, kalau Zero tidak memulainya terlebih dahulu.

"Waktunya semakin dekat, pastikan semua dipersiapkan dengan baik agar tidak terjadi cacat."

Zero meneguk air mineralnya. Lalu meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Tentu saja," ucap Lucas sebelum Zero membuka pintu.

* * *

Zero membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dengan seprei putih kesukaannya. Putih adalah warna kesukaan Zero sedari kecil. Baginya keturunan keluarga Hunter sudah selayaknya menyukai putih, tanpa noda. Merah maupun hitam. Walau begitu dia lebih nyaman dengan dinding dan lantai serta langit kamar yang berwarna coklat. Sejak sembilan tahun lalu, sejak saat itu, Zero mulai mengurangi intensitasnya bersama cahaya.

* * *

Ichiru duduk di ranjang dan menoleh ke meja belajarnya. Dia meletakkan figura foto keluarganya: ayah, ibu, dirinya dan Zero. Matanya yang lembut itu luluh, menutup untuk menahan cairan keluar.

Rasa kesepian membuatnya merasa tertekan, apalagi kata 'sehat' dan menjadi Hunter yang sudah resmi mendapat surat tugas membuat rasa bersalahnya pada Zero bertambah.

Kalau bisa, Ichiru berharap keluarga mereka adalah keluarga biasa yang hidup biasa tanpa ada vampire dan Hunter.

Ichiru membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

Dia sudah menceritakan ceritanya. Kepsek tidak memberi komentar apa-apa begitu juga dengan Shisounya. Dan juga luka perban di wajah Shisounya ada juga karena dulu dia 'tidak' sehat' tidak cukup kuat untuk menjadi seorang Hunter.

* * *

Kaname sedang memandang keluar jendela. Melihat orang berharganya, Yuki berpatroli. Dia sadar hari 'itu' akan segera tiba. Dia berjanji akan membunuh orang yang mengutus vampire murahan untuk membunuh Yuki sepuluh tahun lalu. Karena itu, walau tidak suka Kaname lebih merasa tenang Yuki berada di samping Ichiru yang seorang Hunter.

* * *

**Jadi, sebenarnya siapa Zero? Benarkah dia vampire? Aroma manis apa yang tercium darinya? Lalu, siapa Yuki untuk Kaname, mengapa dia begitu berharga? Dan apa hubungan Kaname dan Zero? Bagaimana pencarian informasi Ichiru?**

**Haha, author lagi iseng… anggap ini anime terus ada narator yang ngomong begitu ala reality gosip parang.**

**Nah, seperti yang author katakan di awal, bagaimana romancenya ntahlah. Awalnya author mau bikin cerita 'normal' karena di dalam list author yang anime jejepangan semuanya yaoi, tapi entah kenapa jiwa fujo author menggelitik minta keluar.**

**Ohya, sementara ratenya masih T, ntahlah kalau ntar berubah jadi M (author bertanduk)**

**Huohoho… tunggu saja gimana jadinya.**

**Makasih sudah mengikuti sejauh ini.**

**Dengan ini chapter 3 author tututup #toktok *ala palu sidang* sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya.**

**RnR oke?**

* * *

p. kesambet apa, chapter 3 jadinya cepet banget, moga isinya gak cepet juga ilang dati hati pembaca.  
gomenasai, lebih banyak cingcongnya daripada storynya

Uohoho #author_ilang_di_balik_asap


	4. Chapter 4: Dimulai!

**Yuhuuu~ author kembali! Arigatou yang udah nunggu author. Ufufufu~**

**Gak usah banyak cingcong, nih… silakan baca ampe akhir yak? ^^**

* * *

Chapter 4: Dimulai!

* * *

Ichiru membuka matanya yang berat. Suara gedoran pintu dan suara melengking Yuki membangunkannya.

"Ichiru! Oi Ichiru!"

Ichiru kembali menutup matanya setelah mengintip jarum jam di meja belajarnya, sudah waktunya berjaga sore, artinya dia melewatkan kelas hari ini. Ichiru meletakkan lengannya di dahi, mengecek suhu tubuh dan menghindari cahaya lampu kamar yang ternyata tidak dia matikan sebelum tidur.

Lagi, suara gedoran pintu kembali dibarengi lengkingan Yuki.

"Ichiru! Mau sampai kapan kamu mengurung diri di kamar!? Sudah dua hari kamu gak masuk sekolah, juga gak patroli!"

Suara gedoran pintu tidak menghilang.

Mendengar perkataan Yuki, mata Ichiru langsung terbuka, "Aku tidur dua hari tanpa bangun?"

Ichiru bangun lalu duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pening.

Tiba-tiba suara gedoran di pintu hilang seakan Yuki tahu kalau kesadarannya sudah kembali.

"Ne, Ichiru. Kamu sakit?" suara Yuki melembut.

Ichiru tidak memberi jawaban. Tangannya masih menopang kepalanya yang pening.

'Sakit?'

Ichiru tidak pernah merasakan lagi yang namanya sakit sejak kejadian sembilan tahun lalu yang membuatnya menjadi sebatang kara.

Karena tidak ada jawaban dari Ichiru, Yuki memutuskan membiarkannya walau dirinya tidak tahu apa yang membuat Ichiru mengurung diri sampai tidak masuk sekolah. Satu hal yang bisa dia pikirkan adalah pembicaraan rahasia Ichiru dan ayahnya beberapa hari lalu.

"Aku pergi berjaga. Kalau kamu masih gak enak badan, istirahat saja."

Setelah kalimat itu, Ichiru bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh lalu menghilang.

* * *

Zero sedang mengecek jadwal para petinggi pemerintah yang ia dapat dari kaki-tangan Paman Lucas.

"Paman," Zero tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas di tangannya.

Seperti biasa, Lucas hanya melihat Zero: menunggu Zero menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Dua hari lagi, kita akan melakukannya. Kita mulai dari Menteri Perdagangan itu."

Masih, Zero tidak melihat pamannya dan hanya melihat lembaran kertas yang berisi jadwal ketat para pejabat.

Masih, tidak ada sambutan dari Lucas. Menurutnya Zero belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ada satu hal yang belum Zero ucapkan.

"Aku tidak mau ada kegagalan," Zero meninggalkan pandangannya dari lembaran kertas itu dan menatap tajam pamannya.

"Tentu saja. Semua sudah direncanakan dengan baik."

"Tentu saja," seringai Zero, seperti biasa, membuat Lucas bergidik. Jeda beberapa deti Zero kembali bersuara, "Aku sedang ingin sendiri Paman boleh keluar."

Lucas berdiri atas tongkat kayu kesayangannya, lalu mebiarkan Zero sendiri di ruang pribadi yang dulunya adalah ruangan pribadi dirinya.

Zero meninggalkan kursi kebesarannya dan berjalan menuju jendela. Langit mulai temaram, jingga keunguan mewarnai senja di musim dingin hari ini.

"Sebentar lagi."

Gemeretak gigi Zero membuat gigi taringnya melukai bibirnya sendiri, dengan cepat Zero menjilatnya. Dalam sekejap luka itu menghilang.

* * *

Ichiru menyusul Yuki ke gerbang asrama Night Class. Kepalanya masih pening tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan Yuki sendirian mengatasi keributan ini.

Hal itu menjadi salah satu yang membuat Ichiru yang dulu kalem menjadi dingin.

Sudut mata Yuki menangkap Ichiru yang datang—di matanya sedikit terhuyung, "Ichiru!"

"Apa kalian anak SD yang harus ditertibkan setiap hari?!" ucap Ichiru mengabaikan Yuki.

Desakan dan gerumbulan itu menjadi rapi dalam sekejap membuat Yuki takjub, tapi beberapa bisikan terdengar di telinganya.

"Apa ini! Padahal kemarin gak ada, seru!"

"Padahal kalau dia bisa lembut sedikit kita pasti mau berbagi dengan anak Night Class!"

Yuki tahu, Ichiru punya cukup banyak penggemar namun karena sifat dinginnya tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Dulu, Yuki pun harus mendekatinya setiap hari hingga Ichiru mau membuka diri untuknya.

* * *

Yuki dan ayahnya sedang membereskan sisa makan malam saat pintu rumah mereka diketuk.

"Yuki, Ayah buka pintu dulu ya?"

Yuki kecil mengangguk dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Beberapa kali jendela rumahnya bergetar karena angin berhembus sangat kencang. Bahkan malam ini lebih dingin. 'Mungkin akan badai malam ini,' pikir Yuki, 'Tapi siapa yang berkunjung malam-malam begini?'

Tidak berapa lama, ayahnya kembali membawa seorang anak bersurai silver dan beriris violet penuh darah di badannya.

"Yuki, mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal bersama kita. Namanya Ichiru," ucap ayahnya dengan senyum lembutnya, "Bantu dia bersihkan diri, ayah masih ada urusan dan pulang larut. Jaga rumah ya?"

Setelah itu ayahnya pergi sementara dia membantu Ichiru membersihkan diri. Badan Ichiru dingin, darah memenuhi tubuhnya, dan dia diam tanpa suara seperti boneka.

Hampir dua bulan mereka tinggal bersama baru lah Yuki tahu suara Ichiru.

"Ne, Ichiru, mau warna apa?" tanya mereka saat memilih warna cat untuk kamar baru Ichiru—merenovasi ruangan tidak terpakai.

"…tih, aku mau putih," ucap Ichiru pelan.

Yuki kaget, dia pikir Ichiru hanya akan menunjuk palet warna.

Yuki tersenyum mendekatinya, "Ichiru suka warna putih?"

Ichiru menggeleng, "Aku suka biru langit."

Yuki memberi wajah bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "Terus kenapa milih warna putih?"

Ichiru tidak memberi jawaban. Dia meninggalkan palet warna di meja dan pergi.

* * *

"Kamu sakit?" tanya Yuki khawatir.

Ichiru tidak menjawab, bahkan dirinya juga sedang bertanya hal yang sama pada dirinya sendiri. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan sakit dan dia sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya.

Gerbang Night Class, gerombolan itu bersorak histeris saat penghuni asrama itu keluar satu per satu. Seperti biasa Kaname keluar terakhir.

"Kaname-senpai! Apa kabar?" sapa Yuki, reflek, saat batang hidung Kaname tertangkap retinanya.

Kaname tersenyum, tepat saat itu Ichiru mundur. Dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu orang itu.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja Yuki," ucap Kaname sambil mengelus kepala Yuki—gerombolan itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Kaname dan sibuk dengan penghuni Night Class yang keluar lebih dulu.

Yuki tersenyum.

Sudut mata Kaname mendapat wajah pucat Ichiru, "Sepertinya kau sedang tidak enak badan Ichiru? Kurang darah?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Ichiru dingin.

"Ichiru!" tegur Yuki, tidak suka dengan sikap Ichiru yang seperti itu pada orang yang dikaguminya.

"Sebaiknya senpai segera menyusul yang lain, kelas akan segera dimulai."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Ichiru menarik tangan Yuki.

"Tolong jaga Yuki dengan baik," ucap Kaname sebelum Ichiru melangkah lebih jauh.

* * *

Kaname mengeluarkan aura darah murninya, sedang vampire lain memerahkan matanya sebagai tanda hormat pada pemilik darah murni yang tersisa dari keluarga Kuran.

"Akan segera dimulai. Kita tidak memihak siapa pun, tapi kita punya misi. Cukup ingat itu."

Ya, Kaname tidak begitu peduli dengan vampire lain yang menjabat di pemerintahan. Dia hanya ingin hidup damai di tempat ini bersama orang berharganya, Yuki. Sampai hal itu benar-benar terwujud dia akan mencari dalang yang hampir membunuh Yuki sepuluh tahun lalu.

Tapi, Kaname, sebagai darah murni tidak bisa mengatakan keinginan egoisnya itu secara gamblang walau apa pun perkataannya pasti akan dituruti. Kaname harus menyusun rencana. Dia punya rencana.

* * *

Zero sedang mengecek persiapan untuk sebuah hal fantastis dua hari lagi, saat semua dimulai. Dia harus memastikan awal ini berjalan dengan baik.

Zero memandangi 'pasukan'nya satu-satu. Mengendusnya lalu wajahnya memahat seringaian seperti biasa. Dalam sedetik ekspresinya berubah tajam di depan satu pasukan, "Aku tidak mau ada kegagalan. Ingat itu baik-baik."

Zero paling benci rencananya gagal hanya karena kecil. Memang, hal kecil bisa menggagalkan rencana yang sudah tersusun rapi sekalipun.

Zero meninggalkan ruangan khusus 'pasukan'nya.

Para 'pasukan' itu hanya takut pada Zero. Tidak ada yang berani macam-macam. Mereka sudah mendengar kabar itu bahkan sebelum 'dijadikan pasukan' oleh kaki-tangan Lucas.

Orang mengerikan.

Ichiru diseret Yuki untuk makan malam bersama di rumah. Tidak bisa mengelak, mau tidak mau Ichiru duduk di meja makan bundar itu. Rumah yang sama dengan dulu, sembilan tahun lalu dan tidak ada yang berubah.

* * *

"Ichiru," panggilan dari Kepsek membuat Ichiru kaget.

Ichiru menoleh ke pemilik suara, terlihat wajah Kepsek sedikit murung. Buru-buru Ichiru menjawab, "Iya, aku baik-baik saja."

Ichiru kembali memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya dan menghindari kontak mata pada Kepsek maupun Yuki.

Gagal, walau tanpa kontak mata Kepsek tetap mengangkat pembicaraan yang sangat ingin Ichiru hindari.

"Dua hari ini kamu ke mana?"

"Di kamar," jawab Ichiru jujur.

"Tidak keluar kamar?"

Ichiru mengangguk kecil, tapi sepertinya tidak ada respon dari Kepsek sehingga Ichiru mengira Kepsek tidak melihatnya, "Ya, di kamar saja."

"Sakit?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Tertidur."

"Selama itu?"

Ichiru menjawabnya dengan gumaman kecil. Walau dia hanya melihat ke bawah—arah piring tempat makanannya berada—tapi matanya masih bisa menangkap kekhawatiran di wajah Kepsek.

"Bisa kita bicara setelah ini?"

Ichiru langsung menjawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan, "Bisa aku langsung pulang? Rasanya lelah sekali."

Betul, Ichiru tidak berbohong. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat bahkan dia merasa napasnya berat-berat, tapi dia harus berlaku 'normal'.

"Di sini, kamarmu masih seperti dulu."

"Aku lebih nyaman di sana, saat ini."

"Apa di sini tidak lagi terasa seperti rumahmu?"

Ichiru terdiam sebentar, pertanyaan itu membuatnya tercekat. Rumah?

"Bukan begitu…"

"Baiklah. Tapi besok aku perlu bicara denganmu dan Shisoumu."

Ichiru menjawab dengan jeda yang lama, "Iya…"

* * *

Kaname hanya berbaring di tempat tidur mewahnya. Walau tidak merasa mengantuk—vampire tidak merasakannya—dia tetap menutup matanya. Ingatannya masih—selalu—terbayang kejadian lima ratus tahun lalu. Selalu, saat matanya terpejam maupun terbuka.

* * *

"Kaname-sama!"

Kaname berhenti dari kegiatan membacanya dan beralih ke asal suara. "Ada apa Yuki?"

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum cerah, "Yuki juga mau membaca!" ucap gadis itu sambil membawa sebuah buku dongeng yang pernah Kaname hadiahkan pada gadis itu.

Kaname tersenyum sambil menutup buku bacaannya yang tebal—dan berat. Membawa Yuki ke sofa nyaman dan meminta buku yang ingin gadis itu baca.

Kaname baru membuka sampul buku dongeng itu dan wajah gadis itu sudah berbinar menggemaskan, juga menenangkan.

"Putri tidur," ucap Kaname memulai ceritanya, sekaligus membaca judul itu untuk kesekian ratus kali.

Kaname menceritakan hal yang sama, seperti hari sebelum-belumnya. Juga, gadis itu bertanya hal yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, "Matahari itu seperti apa? Hangat itu seperti apa?"

Maka, Kaname kecil itu hanya bisa menyimpan kesedihannya dalam hati, dia tersenyum. "Matahari itu pusat tata surya dan ukurannya sangat besar, dia juga mengeluarkan cahaya yang panas sekali. Tapi, karena kita jauh dengan matahari hanya hangat yang kita rasakan. Hangatnya seperti rasa sayang Mama dan Papa."

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar, "Yuki mau melihat matahari dan merasakan hangatnya!"

Yuki, gadis kecil yang dilahirkan untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Hubungan incest adalah hal biasa untuk darah murni: agar darah murni tidak punah. Maka, kehadiran Yuki disembunyikan—Yuki tinggal di ruangan bawah tanah yang nyaman—agar tidak ada yang mengincarnya. Banyak kejadian pembunuhan pada vampire darah murni akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan, Kaname pun menjadi incaran. Kalau bukan kekuatan yang dia punya sejak lahir pasti hidupnya tidak aman. Karena dia cukup aman, dia sering keluar bermain dan merasakan cahaya matahari. Setiap pulang selalu dengan barang-barang yang Yuki suka.

Seorang vampire darah murni yang sangat mengagungkan kekuatan selalu mencari darah dari darah murni lainnya: untuk kekuatan.

Kehadiran Yuki terdengar sampai ke telinga orang itu dan dia meminta darah Yuki. Tentu saja keluarga Kuran tidak akan menyerahkannya. Tapi, naas keluarga Kuran semua tewas, termasuk Yuki.

Sekarang, gadis kecilnya dulu reinkarnasi menjadi manusia biasa. Sebagai vampire, dia tidak ingin menyakiti gadis itu. Walau menjadi manusia, Kaname bisa memastikan Yuki ini adalah Yukinya dulu. Aroma wangi Yuki masih sama.

Kaname selalu mengawasinya agar tidak terjadi apa-apa pada tubuh lemahnya sekarang. Kaname hampir gagal sebelumnya. Sepuluh tahun lalu saat ada vampire kelas rendah yang diutus entah siapa, tapi Kaname yakin pasti vampire yang sama dengan kejadian lima ratus tahun lalu, untuk mengincar Yuki. Aroma Yuki masih sama.

* * *

Zero berdiri di jendela usang sebuah rumah tidak berpenghuni. Matanya menatap kejauhan. Senyum kemenangan terlihat di bibirnya yang tipis dan pucat.

"Dimulai," ucapnya senang.

* * *

Beberapa kilometer dari tempat Zero, kumpulan vampire kelas rendah sedang menerobos sebuah rumah besar nan cantik. Tujuan kumpulan itu adalah jantung atau kepala seorang berambut kuning pucat berbadan gempal.

Beberapa penjaga rumah itu tumbang oleh vampire kelas rendah itu. Dua dari kumpulan vampire itu berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah. Di ruangan besar itu, seorang manusia bersurai perak dan beriris violet sedang bersiap membasmi kumpulan itu.

Ichiru, dengan wajah dingin mengokang senjatanya dan tanpa ragu menembakkan peluru angin berbahan mantra sihir kepada kumpulan itu. Tentu saja Ichiru adalah Hunter yang handal. Satu per satu kumpulan itu tergeletak kehilangan jantung maupun kepala mereka.

* * *

"Ada sebuah tugas untukmu," ucap Kepsek serius.

* * *

**Nah, cukup ampe sini dulu… lanjutannya ntar yah~ kepanjangan ntar chapternya #apasih hehe, gak kok… author Cuma sedang kehabisan kata2 dan lagi nyiapin chap berikutnya yang ntahlah kapan dipublish… jadwal author padat beberapa hari ke depan. Jadi gak tahu kapan mau diketik, nah dalam rentang waktu itu sapa tahu aja author dapat wangsit hebat. Hoho~**

**Nah, maafkan author karena chapter kali ini lebih serius dari sebelumnya…**

**RnR tanumso~**

**Sankyu :3**


	5. Chapter 5: Rahasia

**Tamtarararaaaa!**

**Oshasiburi minna~ gomenasai baru update~ teehee~ author betapanya lama banget baru dapat wangsit. Dan makasih buat yang udah komen, maaf lagi karena jadi gini #nangis ;;A;; baca ampe abis ya~**

**Ups! Lupa! WARNING: mulai dari chapter ini berubah genre jadi YAOI, BL, BOYxBOY, LEMON #mukamesum **

**Siapa pairingnya? Baca ampe abis ya~ ufufufu**

**Klo udah baca ampe abis kasih komentar, tapi tolong jangan gebukin author atau lempar author pake barang2 busuk, lempar author pake barang2 bagus dan bisa dimakan :3 author jadi laper abis bikin chapter ini**

**OH! Boleh kalau mau lempar cowok ikimen ufufu**

**Oke, cukup kebanyakan cingcong nih author…**

***Agak OoC**

* * *

Chapter 5: Rahasia

"Yagari…" ucap Kepsek serius.

"Sudah aku katakan, dan kamu juga tahu itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin, kan?"

"Tapi kamu tahu—"

Suara ketukan terdengar dari balik pintu, membuat Kepsek menghela napas lemah.

"Masuklah Ichiru."

Ichiru membuka pintu setelah mendengar suara Kepsek memberinya izin untuk masuk.

"Duduk."

Ichiru duduk setelah dipersilakan. Tapi Kepsek tidak langsung berbicara, memikirkan sesuatu. Ichiru bisa melihat Kepsek dan Yagari sedang berkomunikasi melalui saling-pandang mereka hingga akhirnya Kepsek diam-diam menghela napas: kalah dan menyerah.

"Ada sebuah tugas untukmu," ucap Kepsek serius.

Ichiru bisa menebaknya.

"Kali ini di mana?"

"Kali ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya."

Ichiru menunggu, dia sangat yakin Kepsek belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sudut matanya memandang Yagari di dekat jendela sambil menghisap batang rokoknya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Info yang didapat Persatuan Hunter…"

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Zero?" tanya Ichiru memotong kalimat Kepsek.

Kepsek, menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sepertinya hasrat mereka untuk menghilangkan keluarga Kiryuu masih belum hilang," ucap Yagari dari jendela dengan puntung rokok baru.

Ichiru memberi tatapan bertanya dan tidak percaya.

"Yagari, lebih baik kita tidak membahas itu."

"Shisou, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Yagari menghembuskan asapnya ke udara bebas, "Bukan apa-apa."

"Itu bukan 'bukan apa-apa'!" Ichiru menaikkan nada bicaranya. Tentu saja dia akan naik pitam kalau tragedi sembilan tahun lalu yang merenggut semua orang yang dia sayangi disebut dengan 'bukan apa-apa'.

Hening.

Yagari kembali menghembuskan asapnya ke udara bebas, "Aku akan memberi tahu semua yang aku tahu kalau kamu kembali dengan selamat di misi kali ini."

Setelah berucap seperti itu, Yagari mematikan rokoknya yang masih cukup panjang lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

Ichiru mengokang senjatanya saat pintu menjeblak terbuka dan menembakkannya ke puluhan vampire level E itu. Tentu saja, bukan hal mudah melawan puluhan puluhan itu seorang diri. Ichiru mendapat beberapa luka menggores pipinya yang membuat para Level E itu semakin buas.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan di ruangan besar yang akan menyapa tamu pertama kali, Ichiru berlari ke kamar si gempal berambut kuning pucat yang harus dia lindungi. Ichiru mendengar suara teriakan si gempal, ketakutan dan meminta pertolongan.

"Kiryuu sialan! Di mana kamu!"

Tepat saat suara jeblakan pintu, saat itulah nyawa si gempal melayang. Dan saat itu, aroma manis yang Ichiru baui beberapa waktu lalu kembali tercium. Si surai perak seperti dirinya.

"Zero…"

Tepat saat itu kaki Ichiru mendadak lemah hingga dia harus bersandar pada pintu, tapi tidak menurunkan kesiagaannya.

Ichiru bisa melihat warna merah dari balik surai perak itu, menatapnya tajam.

Si surai perak bermata merah penuh itu melirik jendela tempatnya masuk tadi. Dia berniat pergi tanpa melukai si surai perak dengan senjata terkokang di tangannya.

Darah segar terus mengalir dari pipi Ichiru membuat sesak dan napas memburu terdengar jelas di situasi tegang itu.

BUSHHH! Suara tembakan secepat kilat mengenai bahu si surai perak bermata merah. Tidak kalah segar, darah menetes dari bahunya yang terkena peluru angin. Si surai perak memegang bahunya, berharap lukanya akan segera tertutup seperti vampire lainnya. Tangannya yang sebelumnya sudah berlumuran darah karena mengoyak jantung si gempal kini semakin bertambah merah. Zero bersiap melompati jendela.

"Zero…" ucap Ichiru lagi, sebelum hilang kesadaran.

Luka yang Ichiru derita tidak separah yanng Zero terima akibat peluru suci yang Ichiru tembakkan, tapi entah kenapa Ichiru tergeletak begitu saja.

* * *

Rembulan tertutup awan membuat kamar yang langsung bisa menerima sinarnya menjadi gelap. Gerakan seseorang terlihat sedikit demi sedikit saat awan mulai bergerak menjauhi rembulan.

Zero sedang membaringkan Ichiru lalu mengganti pakaian Ichiru.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan penderitaanmu secepatnya," bisik Zero.

Zero tiba-tiba awas saat ada bayangan masuk ke dalam kamar Ichiru.

"Menyelesaikan penderitaan?"

Zero tidak pernah mendengar suaranya, tapi dadanya bergumuruh tidak senang saat mendengarnya.

Bayangan itu datang secepat kilat menyudutkannya ke dinding.

"Apa kamu sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, 'pion'ku?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'pion'?" tanya Zero kesal, tidak suka.

Seringai terlihat dari bayangan itu. Wajahnya terlihat penuh saat rembulan sama sekali tak terhalang awan sedikit pun. Kaname.

"Oh, apa aku belum memperkenalkan diriku?"

Zero memandangnya tidak suka dan berusaha melepaskan diri tapi sia-sia karena orang di depannya lebih kuat, jauh lebih kuat.

"Sepertinya kamu terluka dan kehilangan cukup banyak darah karena senjata'nya'."

Zero mendesis tidak suka dengan memberi penekanan di semua katanya, "Bukan urusanmu!"

Zero melukai leher Kaname tanpa sengaja saat berusaha lepas dan menggali lubangnya sendiri.

"Ada apa? Bukannya kamu sangat haus sekarang ini? kenapa? kamu melukaiku untuk ini kan?"

Kaname menyibak rambutnya bahkan mendekatkan lehernya membuat napas Zero memburu. Mata Zero memerah sempurna seiring semakin panas dadanya yang berdebar.

Kaname menunggu dan terus mendekatkan lehernya sampai dia sedikit menautkan alisnya saat sepasang taring menancap menembus lehernya.

"Bagus, seperti itu."

Kaname merenggangkan desakannya pada Zero, sedikit demi sedikit, seiring hilangnya kesadaran Zero saat menyesap darah segar yang disodorkan padanya. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Zero tanpa Zero sadar, yang Zero tahu hanya satu: dia sangat haus, sangat haus bertahun-tahun.

Kaname melepas celana Zero perlahan, saat Zero sadar tangan Kaname yang bebas menahan kepala Zero tetap di lehernya.

Dada Zero panas, berdebar semakin jadi saat dia merasakan ada sesuatu memasuki lubangnya. Zero semakin menancapkan taringnya membuat Kaname yakin Zero menikmatinya.

"Kamu cukup menikmatinya."

Kaname bisa mendengar Zero berusaha keras menahan desahannya dengan terus menyesap darah Kaname, berusaha agar Ichiru tetap terlelap. Paham kekhawatiran Zero, Kaname membawa Zero ke kamar mandi dalam satu detik.

Kaki Zero mulai bergetar, dua jari Kaname menginvasi lubangnya dengan lihai.

Zero sudah tidak bisa berpaling atau berusaha lari, maka tangan Kaname yang tadi dia gunakan menahan kepala Zero kini dia gunakan untuk bermain dengan kejantanan Zero yang menegang.

Zero melepas gigitannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kaname, mencari udara sebisanya. Matanya bisa melihat kejantanannya yang sangat tegang dipermainkan dengan lihai oleh Kaname.

Satu jari lagi masuk ke dalam lubang Zero membuat Zero berpegangan pada bahu Kaname. Napas Zero semakin memburu saat seluruh dindingnya diinvasi tiga jari Kaname dengan berbagai gerakan.

"He-Henhh.. ti.. ka…nnhhh—"

Kaname tahu dia menemukannya. Spot ternyaman Zero.

Kaname mengabulkannya, dia melepas tangannya dari kejantanan Zero dan malah menarik surai perak Zero dari bahunya dan melumat bibir Zero. Zero berusaha menolak tapi toh mulutnya terbuka juga. Saliva menetes dari sela bibirnya.

Tapi gerakan tangan Kaname pada lubang Zero, pada spot ternyaman Zero tidak berhenti bahkan semakin liar membuat desahan Zero semakin jadi.

Kaname melepas ciumannya dan merobek pakaian Zero lalu menjilat putting Zero dengan lihai.

Genggaman tangan Zero di bahu Kaname semakin erat bahkan memberi luka, dan laki-lagi membuat darah Kaname mengalir.

Darah. Darah. Darah.

"Kenapa? bukan kah kamu masih menginginkannya?"

_Sial._

Zero tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Dia mau, dia mau lebih. Zero meraih kejantanannya sendiri dan memainkannya seperti yang Kaname lakukan.

Tidak. Tidak. Masih kurang ada yang kurang.

"Hmm?"

Mata Zero basah karena rasa sakit yang dia derita di lubangnya yang kini bertambah satu jari lagi, tapi dia masih belum puas. Tidak bisa dipungkiri dia menikmatinya.

Zero masih merasa kurang. Kurang. Dia tidak puas dengan yang dia lakukan dan bahkan empat jari yang menginvasi lubangnya.

Zero tertunduk dan melihat kejantanan yang ada di depan kejantanannya. Dia mengelus kejantanan di balik kain itu.

"Kamu menginginkannya?"

Zero mengangguk.

Kaname melepas jarinya dari lubang Zero dan sempat membuat wajah Zero kecewa. Detik berikutnya dia membuka kain yang menghalangi kejantanannya yang berdiri sempurna.

Kaname menjatuhkan Zero hingga bersujud di kakinya lalu menekan kepala Zero hingga masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Seperti tersihir, Zero tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Zero mengulumnya bahkan menciuminya dan mengelusnya.

Satu tangan Zero meraih lubangnya dan memasukkan jari-jarinya lalu melakukan yang Kaname lakukan, begitu juga satu tangannya lagi, bermain dengan kejantanannya.

Napas yang memburu memenuhi kamar mandi bahkan membuat Zero tidak memikirkan akan mengganggu tidur Ichiru.

Zero melepas kulumannya dan menatap Kaname dengan tatapan yang Kaname tebak sebagai,

"Kamu menginginkannya?"

Zero berusaha berdiri dan meraih mulut Kaname lalu menciumnya. Kakinya melebar dan merendah memberi spot yang pas agar kejantanan Kaname bisa masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

Zero menaik-turunkan badannya, dan melepas ciumannya karena dia benar-benar butuh oksigen. Tapi kakinya yang gemetar membuat gerakannya tidak semakin cepat bahkan membuatnya terduduk lemas.

Kaname tersenyum, mengerti maksud Zero, dia meletakkan dua tangannya pada bokong Zero dan mengambil alih tugas Zero.

Tak terbendung, Zero mengeluarkan desahannya, semakin jadi saat kejantanan Kaname yang besar mencium spot ternyamannya. Semakin cepat gerakan Kaname, semakin cepat pula desahan Zero.

Desahan-desahan memenuhi ruang kamar mandi yang kecil itu dan membuat keduanya semakin bergairah hingga saat badan Zero menegang saat itu juga cairan keluar dari kejantanannya.

* * *

Ichiru membuka matanya saat sinar mentari mengenai matanya.

Hal pertama yang Ichiru sadari adalah dia berada di kamarnya, bukan kamar si gempal berambut kuning pucat. Lalu hal berikutnya saat dia memegang pipinya adalah adanya perban lalu dia melihat ujung piyamanya. Dia mengenakan piyama.

Seseorang telah membawanya dan merawatnya.

Sekilas Ichiru bisa mencium aroma manis yang tersisa di kamarnya membuat ingatannya kembali dengan cepat.

"…Zero!"

* * *

**Oke, maafkan author lagi..pendek banget ya? hehe author mau bertapa nyari wangsit lain.**

**Jaa~**

**Jangan lupa komentar ya~**

**RnR**

**Read udah, Reviewnya dong sekarang. Hoho**

**Jaa~ *kali ini beneran**


	6. Chapter 6: Kebenaran

**Hai, minna-san yang telah author telantarkan haha… gomennasaiiii **

**Sepertinya nyari wangsitnya kelamaan yaa haha… **

**Omong-omong ada yang tanya ke mana perginya bawahan Kaname seperti Aido dan lain-lain? Haha… terlalu mengganggu #dibunuh**

**Mereka jangan banyak-banyak cukup jadi figuran sekilas muncul :v uhukh**

**Eh, udah masuk yaoi yaa… hmm kalau gitu mulai sekarang siap tisu buat nyumpel air mata yak #?**

**Yang tanya aroma manis apaan… monggo untuk penasaran ria.**

**Berdoalah agar author senantiasa mendapat wangsit dan bisa terus melakukan update-update yang cetarrrr haha**

**Klo typo mohon dihajar saja, eh salah… maklumi… OOC juga yaa hehe biar mulus jalan ceritanya.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Kebenaran

"Zero…"

Ichiru memegang kepalanya yang masih pening. Aroma manis yang samar masih tertinggal di kamarnya. Di ingatannya.

Manik mata Zero yang berwarna merah entah kenapa membuat seluruh tubuhnya merintih. Entah apa rintihannya, Ichiru pun tidak tahu.

Ichiru turun dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap sekolah. Saat dibukanya pintu, seluruh tubuhnya merespon kehadiran aroma manis yang Ichiru yakini milik Zero. Di sana, di dalam kamar mandi. Kental. Aroma itu menggelitik penciumannya.

"Zero…"

Ichiru menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kamar mandi. Sudut matanya melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ichiru menegakkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan mendekat ke washtafel. Dipandangi dirinya di dalam cermin. Wajah dan perawakan yang sama dengan Zero, tapi kenapa dia harus mendapat hidup yang baik sementara Zero tidak?

"Zero?"

Tawa kecil memenuhi kamar mandi. Ichiru merasa bodoh sehingga dia harus menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Dia masih hidup… aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri kan?" tanyanya pada dirinya di dalam cermin.

* * *

"Ichiru!"

Ichiru mengabaikan panggilan Yuki dan tetap melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar.

"Hoi, Ichiru!" panggil Yuki sekali lagi. Dia berlari agar bisa menyeimbangi Ichiru yang terlihat sedang buru-buru di matanya.

"Mau ke mana? Sebentar lagi jam pertama dimulai," ucap Yuki mengingatkan.

"Kantor kepala sekolah," ucap Ichiru sekenanya. Tapi Ichiru tidak berbohong, dia memang bertujuan pergi ke sana. Berharap Yagari, Shisounya ada di sana, sudah siap menceritakan semua yang ingin dia ketahui.

"Tapi…"

Ichiru berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Yuki, "Aku sedang ada perlu. Kali ini penting, jadi, bisakah kamu pergi ke kelas?"

"Tapi kamu sering meninggalkan kelas belakangan—"

"Kumohon."

"Baiklah…" ucap Yuki lemah dan membiarkan Ichiru berjalan lagi dengan temponya.

* * *

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dan diikuti suara pintu terbuka.

"Ada apa, Paman?" tanya Zero dari balik kursi besarnya. Membelakangi meja.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Zero tidak menjawab.

"Sejak pulang tadi, kamu tidak terlihat baik. Apa sesuatu-?"

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja Paman. Kalau tidak ada laporan atau apa pun, bisa tinggalkan aku?"

"Baiklah. Kalau perlu sesuatu, kamu bisa memanggilku."

Tidak ada jawaban lanjut dari Zero.

Lucas yang bahkan tidak menginjakkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan, kembali menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Zero yang suka duduk berlama-lama di kursinya. Dalam bayang gelap.

Zero berusaha mengatur napasnya yang pendek-pendek. Badannya masih terasa panas. Badannya terasa sakit. Luka akibat peluru suci Ichiru masih terasa sakit walau lukanya sudah benar-benar menghilang.

Zero memeluk dirinya sendiri. Seakan kedinginan, badannya menggigil hebat. Dia hampir di luar kendali, lagi. Zero ingin sekali mengutuk dirinya kalau dia bisa. Mengingat yang terjadi padanya semalam membuat darahnya mendidih dan dadanya bergemuruh.

Zero menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Sakit. Darah segar keluar dari sana. Lidahnya menjulur, menjilat darah itu. Dadanya berteriak, ingin lebih dan lebih tapi Zero mengabaikannya. Tidak. Zero tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Dia menahan segala nafsunya ingin merasakan lebih. Ingin darah…

"… Kaname…"

'SIAL!'

Tentu saja, berkat darah 'orang' itu luka yang diderita Zero sembuh dengan cepat, terlebih itu adalah darah vampire berdarah murni. Yang dia rasakan sakit adalah sisa keinginan Ichiru untuk menghentikan dirinya.

"Dia bilang pion? Cih!"

* * *

Kali ini Ichiru sudah tidak memikirkan sopan santun. Ichiru membuka pintu ruangan kepala sekolah tanpa mengetuk pintu. Di sana, Yagari sudah menunggunya sambil duduk di bingkai jendela. Semetara Sang Kepala Sekolah duduk seperti biasa di singgasananya.

"Oh, ternyata kamu masih hidup," ucap Yagari setelah mengembuskan kepulan asap dari mulutnya.

Ichiru tidak menjawab, hanya memandang meminta jawaban.

"Ichiru, lebih baik duduk dulu. Jangan terlalu serius seperti itu," ucap Kepala Sekolah, "Tentu jangan lupa tutup pintunya, pastikan tidak ada yang akan mendengar."

Ichiru menuruti ucapan Kepala Sekolah dan duduk di kursi seberang Kepala Sekolah setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Yagari terlihat menghisap batang rokoknya dengan cepat dan dalam. Terlihat dia berusaha untuk tenang. "Baiklah," ucap Yagari.

"Hei, hei jangan terlalu tegang. Minumlah seteguk dulu. Aku sudah membuat teh ini susah payah loh…"

"Aku akan menepati janjiku. Aku akan menceritakan semua yang aku tahu."

"Jangan mengabaikanku!"

* * *

Zero memandang jarinya yang terlihat pucat. Seperti tidak ada darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Zero melukai tangannya dengan tangannya yang lain. Darah mengalir segar lalu luka yang dibuatnya menutup cepat. Darah mengalir di tubuhnya, hanya saja kenapa harus terlihat pucat?

Sebelumnya tidak seperti ini. Sebelumnya terlihat putih segar. Kulitnya terlihat berseri. Sekarang tidak. Dirinya sudah mati sejak sembilan tahun lalu. Tapi entah kenapa pertumbuhan tubuhnya masih terus berlanjut. Zero tidak mengerti.

Sebelumnya, jika Zero melukai diri atau terluka, maka luka yang ada akan lama menutup.

Tidak perlu bertanya untuk mendapat jawaban. Zero tahu, itu karena selama ini dia bersikeras untuk tidak meminum darah seperti bangsanya yang baru. Bangsa baru. Zero tahu kalau dirinya berubah menjadi vampire. Bangsa, makhluk yang sama sekali Zero tidak terpikirkan untuk menyukainya. Keluarganya yang seorang hunter membawanya pada pemikiran itu. Bahkan tanpa lahir dari keluarga Hunter pun Zero yakin dirinya akan tetap membenci vampire.

Mengingat kejadian sembilan tahun lalu membuat emosi Zero meningkat.

* * *

Yagari mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Kiryuu pagi itu, bersiap mengajari kembar keluarga Kiryuu menjadi Hunter yang handal.

"Shisou!" seru si kembar berbarengan.

Yagari tersenyum dan mengusap kepala keduanya, "Ayo kita mulai latihannya!"

Zero dan Kiryuu mengikuti langkah Yagari dengan semangat. Keduanya mengikuti pelatihan dengan antusias.

Uhukh!

"Ichiru!" seru Zero, "Kamu gak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Ichiru berusaha tersenyum. Terlihat sekali wajahnya kalau dia sedang terluka.

"Kalau begitu, Ichiru istirahat dulu di bawah pohon. Oke?" ucap Yagari.

Ichiru mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah pohon lalu duduk bersandar sementara memperhatikan Zero yang masih berlatih. Ichiru sangat kesal pada tubuhnya yang lemah.

Saat hari mulai gelap, Yagari menghentikan latihan.

"Baiklah, kita cukupkan latihan hari ini. Mari kita pulang."

o.o

Malam itu, bulan purnama terlihat begitu merah meresahkan suasana hati keluarga hunter ternama itu.

"Bagaimana latihan mereka?" Kepala keluarga Kiryuu menanyakan kabar latihan putra kembar mereka pada Shisou yang bertanggung jawab.

Yagari tertawa bangga, "Mereka lahir dari pasangan Hunter terbaik. Tentu saja mereka berlatih dengan baik."

Tawa menghiasi acara makan malam di ruangan yang hangat.

Siapa sangka, tawa itu menjadi tawa terakhir untuk mereka. Tiba-tiba saja telepon berdering. Nyonya Kiryuu mengangkat telepon dan mendapat kabar bahwa Rido Kuran baru saja lepas dari penjaranya. Sepertinya sedang menuju rumah Keluarga Kiryuu yang saat ini menjadi hunter terbaik.

Tidak lama terdengar bunyi berisik dan gaduh dari arah depan. Nyonya Kiryuu sigap mengambil senjata dan mengabarkan info yang baru saja dia terima.

Sang buronan sudah berada di sana. Menghancurkan dinding ruang tamu. Matanya yang merah semerah bulan purnama malam ini menyiratkan kehausan.

Zero dan Ichiru berlindung di balik meja. Saat itu, dalam sekejap, mereka melihat orang tua mereka hilang menjadi debu. Dengan modal amarah Ichiru kecil berlari ingin mengoyak vampire yang berani-beraninya memperlakukan orangtuanya seperti itu.

"Ichiru!" teriak Yagari berusaha menghentikan usaha Ichiru, tapi gagal. Detik berikutnya tubuh Ichiru melayang ke sudut ruangan dengan darah mengucur dari kepalanya.

Melihat itu, Zero memberanikan diri mengambil senapan milik ibunya yang tidak jauh dari kakinya. Berbekal kemarahan, Zero berusaha menembak namun meleset. Lirikan Rido Kuran tidak main-main. Terlihat sekali dia tidak suka.

Yagari berusaha awas. Satu tembakan dia lepaskan mengenai lengan Rido Kuran. Tentu saja langsung kembali bentuk tubuhnya yang bolong akibat peluru suci. Seperti itu, kelebihan darah murni. Melihat Zero dalam bahaya Yagari menarik pedangnya dan maju namun Yagari yang levelnya masih di bawah keluarga Kiryuu harus merelakan sebelah matanya yang dicongkel keluar oleh Rido Kuran.

"Kau… Kau….!" Teriak Zero tidak terima.

Sekali lagi Zero menembakkan peluru suci ke arah Rido Kuran. Entah apa yang membuat peluru itu tepat mengenai jantung si Darah Murni. Apakah bakat apakah keberuntungan. Apa pun itu saat ini tidak penting, karena darah murni Level A memiliki keistimewaan. Jantungnya kembali seperti sedia kala.

Zero gemetar. Pengetahuan yang Yagari berikan bahwa vampire akan mati kalau jantung atau kepalanya hilang tidak berpengaruh pada vampire di depannya.

"Z-Zero… lari…" ucap Ichiru di sisa kesadarannya.

Tubuh lemah Ichiru sudah hampir pada batasnya.

Amarah Zero makin memuncak. Zero berlari ke arah pedang Yagari yang terlalu panjang untuknya tapi hembusan angin dari gerakan Rido Kuran melempar tubuhnya ke dinding. Membuat tubuhnya memar. Kurang dari sedetik Rido Kuran sudah ada di depan matanya. Zero gentar, badannya terasa bergetar. Mulutnya tidak lagi bisa bergerak.

Zero merasakan tubuhnya melayang. Seluruh darahnya seperti tersedot.

o.o

Saat sadar, Zero berada di ruangan yang sangat indah. Kamar bercat putih elegan dengan lampu hias yang cantik.

Zero membuka matanya dan merasakan haus di kerongkongannya. Zero merasa seperti orang gila. Berusaha meronta tapi gagal. Tubuhnya, kaki-tangannya terhalang rantai.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" ucap Zero kalut.

Wajah yang hangat muncul di depan mata Zero, "Tenanglah. Kalau kamu bisa tenang, aku akan memberimu darah yang kamu inginkan."

"D-Darah?"

"Apa kamu…" pria tua itu tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan memilih tersenyum untuk menenangkan anak yang dibawanya dari rumah yang porak-poranda tanpa ada orang lain di sana.

* * *

"Saat aku sadar aku langsung mengecek keadaanmu dan Zero. Tapi sudah tidak ada tanda kehidupan padanya. Karena itu aku meninggalkannya dan membawamu ke rumahnya," ucap Yagari sambil menunjuk Kepala Sekolah dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kenapa… kamu… meninggalkannya…?" tanya Ichiru pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap pahanya yang tidak memiliki jawaban.

"Tentu saja prioritasku adalah kamu yang masih bernyawa."

"Kenapa meninggalkannya?" tanya Ichiru lagi, tidak kalah lemah dari nada sebelumnya.

"Aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkannya di sana. Dan ketika aku mendapat kabar kalau salah seorang hunter pernah melihat vampire sepertimu, dia menanyakan apakah kamu seorang hunter atau vampire. Karena itu mereka memberimu tugas untuk melihat dirimu."

* * *

**Oke, segini dulu ya… hehe… selanjutnya di chapter berikutnya… apakah aroma manis itu? Masih rahasia dong yaa… :p**

**ini revisi :v**


	7. Chapter 7: Aroma Manis

**Langsung nih dua chapter… haha sok-sokan dipotong biar penasaran gitu…**

**Nih… enjoy diz story :D**

* * *

Chapter 7: Aroma Manis

Ichiru menarik rambutnya kuat-kuat. Dia tidak percaya Shisou yang dia hormati tega meninggalkan Zero. Paling tidak, Ichiru mau memiliki sebuah nisan untuknya.

Terdengar tawa dari bibir Ichiru.

"Aku lupa, dia hidup lagi. Dia tidak perlu nisan."

Sekali lagi Ichiru menarik rambutnya kuat-kuat. Merasa frustasi.

"Harusnya kamu bertahan hidup bodoh! Ini hidupmu!"

Tapi Ichiru tidak bisa berlama-lama merasa frustasi. Kali ini dia mendapat sebuah misi lagi. Misi pribadinya.

* * *

Ichiru mendatangi rumah si Gempal yang tidak bisa dia selamatkan untuk mencari informasi tentang Zero. Malam ini bulan purnama terlihat sangat penuh. Seperti sembilan tahun lalu. Hanya warnanya yang membedakan. Malam ini berwarna perak elegan.

Ichiru langsung menuju kamar si Gempal mengembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Aroma manis itu tertangkap penciuman Ichiru. Ichiru bergerak cepat mencari sumber aroma itu. Di sana, surai perak seperti dirinya berdiri menatap bulan perak yang elegan memandangi mereka.

"Zero…" ucap Ichiru.

Si surai perak satunya, Zero, dengan mata berwarna merah menolehkan wajahnya. Ichiru melihat senyum Zero yang amat tipis. Bahkan Ichiru harus meyakinkan dirinya kalau Zero memang sedang tersenyum padanya.

Aroma manis itu kembali mengusik penciumannya membuat tubuh Ichiru goyah. Dalam sedetik Zero menangkapnya. Namun, Ichiru bisa melihat Zero menyesali aksinya. Tidak ingin melepas kesempatan, Ichiru memegang lengan Zero seerat yang dia bisa.

"Kenapa kamu di sini?" tanya Zero.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya…"

Ichiru menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Zero. Mengendusnya. Mencari aroma manis itu. Kepalanya naik ke perpotongan kepala dan dada Zero, kembali mengendusnya. Ichiru menemukannya. Ichiru mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengendus dalam-dalam. Aroma yang beberapa waktu terakhir mengusiknya.

"Kenapa kamu begini wangi?"

"A-Apa?" tanya Zero berusaha melepaskan Ichiru—menjauhkan dari dirinya. Sepertinya pertahanannya tidak akan bisa bertahan lama. Dia terlalu takut.

"Kamu… kamu kan yang membawaku kembali ke asrama?" tanya Ichiru di sela usahanya mengendus aroma manis yang memabukkannya.

Zero berusaha keras menjauhkan Ichiru darinya tanpa melukai orang berharganya ini.

"Kamu… apa yang kamu lakukan di kamarku? Baumu menyebar di penjuru kamarku…" tanya Ichiru membuat Zero gugup.

Wajah Zero memerah tanpa sepengetahuan Ichiru yang masih berkutat di lehernya. Bahkan kini menjilatinya. Membuat badan Zero merinding.

"Manis… bukan Cuma aromanya, tapi kamu juga manis… hemmhh Zero…"

Bisikan Ichiru di telinga Zero hampir membuatnya hilang kendali.

"Kamu tahu, aku makluk apa sekarang ini. Karena itu menjauhlah. Kamu harusnya membunuhku!"

Ichiru tidak lagi mendengar perkataan Zero. Dia mulai hilang kendali. Sepertinya dia sudah mabuk karena aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Zero.

Ichiru mengendus dalam-dalam dan menjilati kulit leher Zero bahkan menggigitnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Ichiru. Sepertinya Ichiru berusaha merasakan manis yang masih mengganggu pikirannya. Manis yang menggoyahkan pertahanannya.

Zero mengerang kecil saat napas Ichiru menyentuh kulitnya juga saat Ichiru menggigit lehernya, walau tidak mungkin Ichiru mengambil darahnya.

"Aku mau lebih…" bisik Ichiru.

Mata Zero melebar terkejut. Dia bahkan bergerak cepat ke sana kemari berusaha menjauhkan Ichiru darinya, namun gagal.

Zero merasakan pertahannannya hampir jebol. Aroma Ichiru selalu menggodanya. Usahanya selama sembilan tahun untuk tidak meminum darah hancur seketika saat Ichiru memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang dan mulus. Aroma menyenangkan menguar dari sana.

Di luar kendali, Zero membuka mulutnya dan menancapkan taringnya di leher Ichiru. Ketika Ichiru mengerang kesakitan, Zero menghentikan aksinya karena kaget. Ketakutannya menjadi nyata. Terlalu menakutkan. Sembilan tahun tanpa meminum darah manusia. Manusia pertama yang dinikmatinya adalah darah saudaranya sendiri. Darah Kaname tidak terhitung sebagai darah manusia. Walau dalam hati Zero menyesalinya.

"Maaf…"

Ichiru mengabaikannya. Dia terlalu candu dengan aroma Zero yang menggodanya. Sebelah tangan Ichiru menelasak masuk dan menyentuh kulit Zero.

"Zero… aku merindukanmu…" ucap Ichiru sambil mengeratkan pelukannnya.

"I-Ichiru… hhh…"

Tanpa dilihat Zero, Ichiru mengembangkan senyumnya. Akhirnya Zero memanggil namanya. Seperti dulu. Iya, seperti dulu.

Ichiru menjauhkan wajahnya dari Zero dan melihat wajah yang sama berada di depannya. Dengan mata berwarna merah. Mata itu, terlihat sayu dan menyedihkan di mata Ichiru. Ichiru menarik sebelah tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Zero. Detik berikutnya setitik air menyembul di ujung mata dengan manik merah di hadapannya. Ibu jarinya bergerak mengusap air mata itu. Jarak yang begitu dekat membuat Ichiru bisa merasakan napas saudara kembarnya. Tidak lagi hangat. Lebih terasa dingin yang diterima kulitnya.

Terlihat wajah yang begitu kesepian di sana. Seperti wajahnya. Terlihat begitu menderita. Seperti dirinya.

Ichiru mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. Zero tidak menarik wajahnya. Jarak keduanya semakin dekat hingga kedua bibir itu bertemu. Kecupan. Kecupan berubah menjadi pagutan. Lalu berubah menjadi panas.

Ini kah cara berkomunikasi dua insan yang terlahir bagai cermin?

* * *

Benang saliva yang sudah bercampur milik keduanya terputus oleh kebutuhan akan oksigen. Oksigen? Apa vampire juga menghirup oksigen. Ichiru masih sangat penasaran, tapi dia memilih bungkam dan menikmati tiap mili tubuh Zero yang menguar aroma manis yang memabukkan. Menggigitnya seakan bisa memuaskan kerongkongannya. Seakan darah maupun dagingnya akan memuaskan perutnya. Tidak. Dia hanya ingin membuat bukti kepemilikan.

Zero hanya terbaring di tempat tidur si Gempal yang dia koyak jantungnya.

Ketika kecil mereka memang sering tidur bersama dan saling mengecup sebelum tidur. Ketika mandi, mereka sering saling pamer dengan tubuh, padahal tidak ada perbedaan antara keduanya.

Tapi, kini terasa berbeda. Tubuh mereka terasa panas. Aroma masing-masing terasa mengikat. Bagi Ichiru, aroma manis Zero bagai candu yang harus selalu dia hirup agar tetap hidup. Sementara Zero, aroma Ichiru begitu menyenangkan dan menenangkan.

Terasa panas sampai napas pun memburu agar perputaran oksigen dalam tubuh dipercepat.

Wajah Ichiru memerah merasakan tiap mili tubuh Zero. Bahkan, pergerakannya sekarang sudah sampai di alat kelamin yang menandakan mereka sama-sama seorang pria. Di sana, milik Zero sudah menyembul. Bahkan Ichiru bisa melihat cairan precum membasahi celana dalam Zero. Miliknya pun sudah tidak mau berkompromi.

"Zero… mmnnhh," panggil Ichiru sambil menjilatinya dari balik kain.

Dengan gigi, Ichiru menarik turun celana dalam Zero. Dan barang itu berdiri tegak. Tanpa bertanya, Ichiru memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Tangan Zero mengepal di samping tubuhnya. Seprei terlihat garis kusutnya. Terdengar napas Zero berat-berat dan pendek-pendek.

"I-Ich… nnhhh Ichiru… uuhh… mmhh… henhh… mmm."

Ichiru memaju mundurkan kepalanya bahkan memberi tekanan dengan giginya. Sementara tangannya memainkan sepasang bola kembar, seperti dirinya dan Zero. Sebelah tangannya yang lain mulai meremas bokong Zero. Mencari lubang dunia di belahan itu. Setelah menemukannya, Ichiru memasukkan jari telunjukknya. Detik itu Ichiru mendengar erangan Zero yang tertahan dan Ichiru merasakan jarinya terhimpit.

* * *

Desahan-desahan napas yang berat dan pendek-pendek memenuhi ruangan yang sudah tidak lagi tertutup sempurna. Seirama dengan gerakan maju-mundur keduanya. Saling mengimbangi menikmati kerinduan yang tertanam dalam batin.

Ketika dunia mereka seakan berputar cepat dan cairan kehidupan keduanya menelasak keluar bebas, mereka terlalu lemah untuk bergerak hingga akhirnya tertidur. Terlalu banyak darah yang dihisap Zero karena pertahanannya lagi-lagi jebol.

"Aku mau kita tetap bersama, Zero. Aku sayang kamu…" ucap Ichiru lalu terlelap.

Dan Ichiru tidak melakukan tugasnya sebagai Penjaga Malam.

* * *

Lagi, Zero membawa Ichiru kembali ke asramanya. Di sana, Sang Kuran berdarah murni sedang menunggunya.

"Apa rasa darah saudara kembar?"

Setelah menidurkan Ichiru dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyaman, Zero pergi meninggalkan Kaname tanpa menjawab pertanyaan si Darah Murni.

Tidak suka, Kaname menyeret Zero pergi melewati hutan hingga sampai di sebuah bangunan cukup besar tapi jauh lebih kecil dibanding Asrama Night, ke sebuah ruangan.

"Aku tanya, bagaimana rasanya?"

Setelah bercih ria, Zero menjawab dengan kesal, matanya mendelik, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja urusanku, 'Pion'ku."

'Lagi, lagi itu' pikir Zero tidak mengerti.

"Aku, bukan pionmu."

Tidak suka dilawan, Kaname meremas kejantanan Zero membuat Zero mendesah. Zero tidak ingat rasanya meringis. Terlebih barangnya baru saja mengeluarkan cairan bersama Ichiru.

"Kamu hanya milikku. Kamu 'pion'ku," ucap Kaname pelan dan dalam.

Zero menahan desahannya. Manusia di depannya ini adalah pembunuh keluarganya. Manusia? Cih. Itu vampire. Dia harus memberantas semua vampire di dunia ini. Itu misinya tetap hidup.

"Hennhh… ti… kan…hhh…"

Kaname bisa melihat manik mata Zero yang memerah. Artinya Zero sedang dilanda nafsu yang besar.

Kaname menyibak rambutnya dan memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang. Yang semalam kemarin dia nikmati.

Zero berusaha mengalihkan perhatian tetapi matanya tidak bisa lepas dari leher Kaname yang begitu menggoda.

Sementara, di bawah sana, Kaname mempersiapkan lubang Zero yang kembali ke bentuk semula karena sudah makan hal seharusnya.

Bagi vampire, darah merupakan hal pokok. Vampire yang tidak meminum darah, jika terluka tidak bisa kembali dengan cepat. Tidak bisa mengembalikan tubuhnya seperti semula.

Pandangan Zero mengabur. Taringnya yang muncul ia tancapkan di leher Kaname. Bahkan tanpa sadar merangkul leher Kaname untuk memudahkan aksesnya.

Saat Zero sadar, lubangnya sudah terasa penuh dan "Uuukkhh…!"

* * *

**Udah bisa dibayangin adegan selanjutnya ya**

**Revisi lagi... makasih buat Ve :3**

**reviewnya ditunggu yah ^^**


End file.
